Betrayal, Scandal, Marriage
by phantomace13
Summary: In response to vampireex's Betrayal, Scandal, Marriage Challenge. Harry has just finished Auror training when it is revealed that Dumbledore kept a few secrets. Now Harry has to marry a girl known to be an ice princess amidst one of the largest scandals the wizarding world has ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my response to Vampireex's challenge **_**Betrayal, Scandal, Marriage**_**. The challenge is as follows; **_**Harry and Ginny didn't get married however Ginny got pregnant with James Sirius just after her graduation. Harry just finished his Auror training and is tested for any potions ever used on his as it is discovered that he was force fed love potions and after further investigation it happens to be Ginny and thus he decides to leave her and took his son away as Ginny didn't have enough money for his keep and also told her to move out of Potter manor. Prophet got a news of it and publish that Lord Potter-Black is now alone father which becomes scandal. **_

_**With such news Lord Greengrass decided to send him letter with pretense as to why he ignored his daughter and marriage contract that he signed with James Potter with witness of Charlus Potter (who died just week after the contract was set following only three years after his wife) and knocked up some girl that were never to be with him. And that as the contract said Harry must marry Daphne Greengrass within two weeks before his 20th birthday or Daphne and Harry die. It becomes known of the fact that Dumbledore hided some information and killed the goblin with knowledge of such as to not cause Harry to come to light with the manipulation he's doing. **_

_**And now Harry has to marry a girl before known as ice princess and a Slytherin that many will run away from. **_

**Although Vampireex outlined the rules for the challenge, she did not say I couldn't change other things. As such, I added just a few tweaks here and there. First off, Tonks didn't die at Hogwarts but Remus still did. Instead, Arthur and the twins are both dead as well as for plot necessity. As of right now, I'm not sure if Hermione should side with the Weasleys or Harry but you can decide that for me. Just tell me what sounds better.**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the morning sun leaking through his window. Right now he just felt like staying in bed and never getting up. It was a really tempting choice but he knew that he had a few things to do that day and it was best to finish them quickly. However, that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy his comfortable bed for a few more minutes.

He had just closed his eyes and was starting to feel the call of sleep again when the floo in his bedroom went off. Opening his eyes again, Harry leaned forward to see who was calling and smiled. Careful not to disturb the person sleeping next to him, Harry got out of bed and walked towards the fireplace.

"Morning honey" Harry said. The face of Daphne Potter, Harry's wife of twelve years, emerged from the fireplace.

"Good morning Harry, I hope I didn't wake you."

"Of course not, I was just getting up. How's the conference going?"

Daphne worked as the British Ministry of Magic's representative in the International Confederation of Warlocks. She currently was in St. Petersburg, Russia for a European Wizard's meeting to discuss how to identify and stop potential dark wizards before they rose.

"It's going alright. The Russian and Romania delegations are causing a bit of trouble and Greece just refuses help from any other nation. Other than that, I think we're making some good headway. We're currently taking a break before someone starts cursing people so I thought I'd check in on things at home."

"We are all doing fine here. Although, I do have a bit of a confession to make. Last night, I slept with a beautiful blonde."

Daphne raised an eyebrow before giving her husband a smirk. "Nightmares again?"

"Yes."

"You know she has you wrapped around her little finger."

"Well, she is _your_ daughter" Harry countered with a laugh. Both adults laughed for a bit until a soft voice interrupted them.

"Mummy?"

Harry turned to see his youngest daughter, Lily, standing next to the bed, her stuffed owl held only by its right wing.

"Come on Lily, come say hi to Mommy."

Lily padded over and Harry moved so that mother and daughter could see each other better.

"Hi honey."

"Hello Mommy, when are you coming home?"

"Soon hon, real soon. I just have to finish up here and I'll be back before you know it."

Harry stood up from his place on the floor and walked over to his closet. He pulled out his bathrobe and pulled it on before walking over to the bedroom door.

"Lily, I'll let you and Mommy talk for a bit. If you need me I'll be in the study, O.K.?"

Lily nodded and turned back to the fireplace. Harry closed the door behind him and walked across the hall to his study. Formerly a guest bedroom, one of many at Grimmauld Place, Harry had converted it into a study so that he could work from home so as to keep an eye on his kids.

Harry owned the Lightning Broom Company, a racing broom company he started more than ten years ago. It made top quality brooms that regularly competed with the Nimbus Racing Broom Company.

He walked past his sleeping Tawny Owl Godric and took a seat at his desk. He had only one letter at the moment and opening it revealed that it was from the Spanish National Quidditch Team's manager. He wished to purchase a dozen of Harry's new Lightning 7 broomsticks for the upcoming Quidditch World Cup.

Harry put down the letter and thought. On one hand he had a fabulous deal opportunity. His Lightning 7s were brand-new and outperformed the Firebolt 2000 in everything. If he went through with the deal, business would probably soar and he might even be able to get tickets to the Cup thanks to the Spanish.

On the other hand, England was highly favored this year and was expected to go far with the best team they had put together since 1960 when the famous Roderick Plumpton played for the last time and won the Cup 780-430. It was a really tough decision.

As Harry thought, his eyes passed over his desk, covered in quills, parchment detailing the latest statues of his company and brooms, newspaper clippings, and photos of his family. Briefly forgetting about the Spanish letter, Harry instead focused on the photos.

The first and largest of course was of his wife, Daphne Potter nee Greengrass. She had long, flowing golden hair and bright sapphire blue eyes that sparkled. Her picture was currently smiling and waving at Harry, who smiled back.

The picture next to it was smaller than the others. It was the only non-magical picture in the office and the only one Harry had of his muggle family. Harry's cousin Dudley Dursley had his arm around his wife Mafalda, who was holding their two year old daughter Margret. Harry's Aunt Petunia was off to the side, unsure whether to be in the photo or not. Uncle Vernon was not shown and Harry actually liked it better that way.

The last photo was on the left side of his desk, opposite to his wife's. This picture was of Harry's children and godson Teddy. Teddy Remus Lupin was in the center of the picture with his cousin James Sirius. Teddy's turquoise blue hair drew your eyes right to him. At fourteen years of age, he was finally off at Hogwarts, much to his mother and grandmother's joy. He had not inherited his father's lycanthropy, but instead had inherited his mischievous streak.

Hanging off of Teddy's left arm was Harry's youngest, Lily Luna. Lily looked just like her mother, golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were full of laughter. At age five, Lily was the youngest child and the baby of the family. Everyone showered her with attention, which the little girl loved. She also loved being her father's little princess. She was named for Harry's mother and her godmother Luna. Daphne had only agreed to the name because their other daughter was named after one of her friends.

Next to Teddy and Lily was Harry's second oldest child, Cyrus Severus. Cyrus was eleven and had just joined his older brother at Hogwarts. Unlike his brother and Teddy, Cyrus wasn't interested in jokes and pranks, much to his mother's relief, but was instead much more interested in Quidditch. Before leaving for Hogwarts he had begged his father for a new Lightning broom but his mother had shot that down before Harry even had the chance to think.

Cyrus was named after Daphne's father and their old teacher, Professor Severus Snape. Daphne was confused as to why Harry wanted to name their son after one of their old teachers, especially a teacher that Harry greatly disliked, but after explaining everything to her, she agreed. Just like Lily was a copy of her mother, Cyrus was a copy of his father in every way; messy black hair and emerald green eyes hidden behind glasses.

Only two of Harry's children had glasses, Cyrus and Annabelle Tracey. Annabelle, or Anna for short, had her father's black hair, but it was less messy and straighter, like her mothers. She also had her mother's eyes, like her sister. Anna was eight and took off more like her mother, preferring to read and learn more than anything else. Much to her grandmother and Aunt Astoria's shock, Anna wasn't interested in girly things at all. Maybe they'd have better luck with Lily when she was older. Anna was named for Daphne's mother and best friend, who also happened to be Cyrus and Anna's godmother.

The last of Harry's children was standing next to Teddy and Anna. James Sirius was Harry's oldest child at twelve years. James took after both his namesakes, much to Daphne's ire. Every day they got letters from Headmistress McGonagall detailing some elaborate prank or joke he, his friends, and Teddy had done. Even in the picture his blue eyes were alight with mischief.

Harry frowned as he stared at James's picture. Both of his son's looked a lot like him, but Cyrus had his eyes while James had the eyes of his mother. His eyes, they were always like his mother's. Harry sighed. James's eyes were blue now, but they hadn't always been that way. There was once a time when James's eyes were brown, the very same brown as his birth mother.

Harry sighed again as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. James had always been different from his other children. Different because Daphne wasn't his mother. There was a time, before he ever met Daphne, when James briefly had a different mother. Harry frowned as he opened his eyes. He and Daphne hated the thought of that, woman, and what she did. The memories of what happened and what she did came to the front of Harry's mind….

* * *

**This chapter is actually a prologue, the rest of the story will have longer chapters, I hope.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't posted anything in such a long time but I've been very busy. I find it ironic that I'm posting this to prove that I'm still alive on this day. Enjoy.**

* * *

Harry ducked as four Stunners flew over his head. Using his crouched position to add extra lift, Harry jumped to his left as another trio of Stunners was fired his way from his right. Rolling into the jump, Harry continued moving around to avoid giving his opponents a good target; Mad-eye would be proud.

Still crouching, Harry fired two Disarming Charms and a Stunner of his own. One of his opponents lost their wand while a second blocked the Disarmer but fell to the Stunner. However, Harry still had to deal with ten more wizards, all of whom were firing various spells at him. To make matters worse was Harry's very surroundings were also attacking him.

Animated chains twisted this way and that, trying to grab his arms and legs while large objects flew through the air. The chains and spells Harry was able to avoid. The objects were much more difficult and left large painful welts all over his body. The battle was really starting to take its toll on Harry, and he hadn't even been fighting for five minutes. Luckily however, his attackers only attacked in groups of three and four, limiting how much he had to avoid.

Two different groups of two attacked next with a sickly green spell each followed by a mustard yellow spell, two bright orange spells, and a nasty looking purple hex. Harry dodged them all except the yellow spell which hit his right ankle, numbing it and making any movement with his right leg difficult and painful.

The witch who hit Harry looked greatly pleased but that only lasted a second as she was taken out a second later when Harry banished a particularly long chain trying to wrap itself around his waist her way. The chain hit her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground where she was unable to dodge the Stunner Harry sent.

Not stopping to savor his little victory, Harry quickly brought up the strongest shield he could as six of his attackers fired spells at him simultaneously. The force of the spells hitting his shield caused it to fall and knock Harry to the ground, his wand slipping from his grasp and rolling away.

"Now we've got you Potter" the leader of the group said with a nasty grin. The nine witches and wizards circled around him and pointed their wands. Mouths opened and lips started to form words and they prepared to fire the spells that would finish the fight when Harry blinked and disappeared.

Shock showed on every face and each of the nine hesitated for a fraction of a second before their spells left their wand and hit the ground where the Boy-Who-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named laid just a second earlier. None of the spells hit an invisible body and about half the group backed up nervously, still starring at where Harry had just been.

Four the wizards were already scanning around, looking for Potter, the leader included. Suddenly, he was hit from behind by an unseen object and crumpled to the floor. The others quickly turned towards their fallen leader, two of them firing spells at the empty air around him. Before they could blink, another pair of spells appeared along with Harry.

The two spells hit the wizards before they could raise shields or move. In quick succession, each of the remaining six witches and wizards were taken out before they could do anything. Slightly lowering his wand, Harry tiredly examined each of the bodies from where he stood. He eyed them in the reverse order in which he took them out, making sure they were down. Every single one of his attackers was either Stunned or knocked unconscious.

He had just gotten to the witch he had taken out with the chain when someone cleared their throat behind him. Spinning, Harry made ready to attack when he got a complete shock. There, standing behind him with a smug smirk on her face, was a familiar brown haired witch. A quick glance told him that the witch was both laying Stunned on the ground and smiling at him. Getting over his shock, Harry raised his wand to take out the doppelganger when his world turned black.

The next time Harry had feeling, it was to the familiar headache you get after being Stunned and waking without a _Rennervate_. With a groan, Harry opened his eyes and then quickly shut them due to the bright lights above him. After a few seconds he opened them again to see the witch's smug face. After a second, her oval face and brown hair turned heart-shaped and bright pink.

"Wotcher Harry. Not a bad run, if Mad-Eye was still alive he'd give you a seven out of ten. I'd give you an eight."

"Interesting tactic, Tonks. I thought you had the day off."

"I did, but Robards asked me to come in to help test you. He thought that since I know you so well I could easily take you down, especially if you weren't expecting me."

"Well, it worked didn't it?"

"Indeed Potter" said a voice. Turing around, Harry and Tonks saw the angular face of Gawain Robards, the Head of the Auror Office.

"I have to agree with you Auror Tonks; Moody would've given Potter a seven, as do I right now. You held yourself well against the best of the Office Potter, very creative counters, but you let your guard down the moment you thought all your enemies were down. There's a reason Moody was always saying 'constant vigilance' Potter and I would've thought he'd pass on that lesson to you."

"He did, only it was more for a war setting rather than the peace we have now."

"That hardly matters Potter. This is the Auror Office, we catch dark wizards who would seek to end what little peace we've created. Remember this; war is always nearer than you think."

"I'll remember that sir."

"Good. You've done well these past two years; one of the fastest training regiments we've seen. You're almost ready to graduate, there's just one more thing left."

"What's that sir?"

"Normally we have the trainee run through The Gauntlet, an advanced obstacle course that tests everything we've taught you. However, your training has been anything but normal. Some people in the Office" here he looked at a smirking Tonks "have given you a modified Gauntlet.

"Surely you've noticed the tougher exercises you've been forced to go through in the last two months?"

Harry nodded, catching on.

"Well, they've been separate sections of The Gauntlet made tougher. Todays was their attempt to convince me to finally promote you, and they succeeded. Delaying your promotion would only harm the Corp so tomorrow we're going to do the final step.

"As I said, The Gauntlet is the final test for an Auror recruit but you've already passed that. There is one thing that Auror recruits go through that you didn't. When we first accept a potential recruit, we test them with a special ritual that reveals all spells, potions, etc. that a person is on. It's useful to identify anyone that's trying to infiltrate the Corps, though we've never been able to tune it into the Dark Mark.

"Because we were desperate for recruits you and a handful of other people weren't tested by the ritual. As your training is finished, we'll test you tomorrow. So, go home and get some rest as you've got a big day tomorrow."

"Yes sir, and thank-you."

Robards gave a sharp nod and walked away. Tonks smiled at Harry and helped him stand up. Harry stumbled a bit as he stood, having sat in an odd way.

"Well, congratulations are in order Harry, all that hard work has finally paid off."

"Thanks Tonks, I'm glad my training in finally over. I can't wait to tell Ginny."

"Oh," Tonks said, her voice turning a little cold, "Ginny. I guess you should tell her, it is important to you after all."

"Why don't you and Teddy come over for dinner tonight, I'm sure James would love it."

"Oh, um, sorry Harry, not tonight. Maybe some other time. By the way, how did you disappear like that, I don't see your Invisibility Cloak on you." Tonks was looking him over, poking him in the sides.

"Actually, I didn't disappear. It was an illusion spell Hermione showed me."

"Oh that girl, even after you've been out of school for three years she's still helping you."

"It's in her nature I think. Plus, Hermione wouldn't be Hermione without helping me in some way at least once a week. If it wasn't for James, I think Ginny would be jealous that Hermione spent so much time with me."

"Right, Ginny." Tonks's voice turned cold again. "Well, have a good evening Harry, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good-bye Tonks, see you."

They had reached the lifts. Harry entered an empty one while Tonks turned around back towards the Auror Office. A few minutes later and Harry Apparated onto the front steps of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I'm home!" he called as he entered through the front door. The old house had changed a lot since the end of the war two years ago. After Harry and his friends abandoned the house during the Horcrux Hunt Kreacher continued to clean the house up. After the war, when Harry moved in, more permanent measures were taken.

The wallpaper and carpet were replaced with brand new ones and the troll umbrella stand was disposed of. The house-elf heads were gone and dust was a rare sight throughout the house. Best of all was Mrs. Black's old portrait had finally been removed. Kreacher didn't seem to mind that too much.

The house-elf was patiently waiting for Harry when he entered and carefully took his traveling cloak.

"Welcome home Master Harry."

"Thank-you Kreacher, where's Ginny and James?"

"Young Master and blood-traitor are in the kitchen. Blood traitor is cooking."

Harry sighed, for some reason Kreacher always referred to Ginny as 'the blood traitor' or similar while James was called 'young master'. And Kreacher wasn't the only one. Ever since Ginny announced that she was pregnant people spoke of her coldly. It was because the wizarding world looked down on unwed mothers. So, when Ginny became pregnant, she was forced to live with Harry and was unable to get a job. This upset Ginny greatly as she had wanted to join a professional Quidditch team for several years. Because of her pregnancy she was unable to tryout and now no one wanted her on their team.

The only way to eliminate the scorn was for him and Ginny to get married. Harry been meaning to ask the question but for some reason, he never felt the time was right. But now, Harry felt like the time was near. Tomorrow, after he became a full-fledged Auror, he would take Ginny out to a wonderful dinner and present her with his mother's ring. He had found it in his parent's Gringotts vault. The moment he laid eyes on it, he knew that it was the ring he was going to give to the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

When Kreacher popped away with his cloak, Harry curiously walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Kreacher did most of the housework, such as cooking, and even though she all the time in the world, Ginny had no interest in improving her cooking. Unlike her mother, Ginny was absolutely horrible in the kitchen so it was strange to see her there.

"Ginny, you down here?"

"Harry! You're early; I didn't expect to see you home so soon."

Ginny was standing by the fireplace, a cauldron filled with a rosy-pink potion rested over a lit fire. She quickly dosed the fire and put a lid over the cauldron before walking over and giving Harry a hug.

"How was work?"

"Tiring," Harry said as he sat at the table. Ginny rushed to pour him a mug of tea like she usually did whenever he got back from the Ministry. "They really tested me today."

"Again? Oh Harry, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, being an Auror just doesn't suit you. They work you too hard and that job is just so dangerous. I would've thought you had enough danger after the war. You should really stop before you get anymore scars. You don't need a job anyways; we have plenty of money from your parents and Sirius."

"Ginny, please don't start this again. I've already told you I don't want to rely on my parents' money the rest of my life. That and I need something to do with my life, otherwise I'll so insane."

"Now you know how I feel" Ginny muttered under her breath. "And I'd be able to help with the money if only you'd give me a ring."

Harry just shook his head at his girlfriend's antics. They'd been having the same conversation for four months now and neither one of them were giving an inch. 'At least she'll be happy with the ring I'll give her tomorrow' Harry thought.

"Don't worry Gin; they just play up the danger part, most of the job's just paperwork. Besides, I'm almost done, just one more test tomorrow and I'll graduate."

"Really?"

"Really, and to celebrate, how about we go out to a nice dinner tomorrow. We can see if Hermione can watch James."

At the mention of his son, Harry turned towards the highchair where the boy was asleep. The boy was a little older than two months having been born in early March. James had been a complete surprise to his whole family. After the war Harry and Ginny got back together and resumed their relationship. Ginny and Hermione went back to Hogwarts while their boyfriends went right to work, Harry with the Aurors and Ron took over Fred and George's shop.

When Ginny graduated from Hogwarts they celebrated a little too much. A month later the two were treated to one of the worst screaming matches from Mrs. Weasley and a lot of hatful glares from the surviving boys. Harry was especially hurt by Molly's comment about what Mr. Weasley would say if he was still alive. He and the twins lost their lives at the Battle of Hogwarts.

After that Harry allowed Ginny to move in with him and months later James Sirius Potter was welcomed into the world. He had tufts of black hair that was already showing signs of being just a messy as his father's and grandfather's while his brown eyes were just like his mother's. Hermione gladly accepted the job of godmother while Neville reluctantly took the job of godfather.

"Me and James are going to Mum's tomorrow; I can just ask her to watch him all day. You know she will, especially once she learns that we'll be going out." The way she spoke convinced Harry that she knew exactly what he was planning.

"Alright then, I'll floo you at the Burrow once everything's set."

"I can hardly wait Harry."


End file.
